


[Art]Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020

by skyline999



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne, BottomDamianWayneWeek 2020, Daddy Kink, Damian gets a lot fuck, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline999/pseuds/skyline999
Summary: Damian is a good kid and deserves to be loved by everyone.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Jason Todd/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	1. Day 1: Halloween Theme




	2. Day 2: Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Batman Dick x Robin Damian


	3. Day 3: Original Robin Uniform




	4. Day 4: Spanking




	5. Day 5: Size kink




	6. Day 6: Threesome




	7. Day 7: Kitten Damian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... this is the end of BDWW2020. Thak you for your kudos! See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @jaydamisucker for more explict bottom Damian contents


End file.
